Frente a Todos
by Mizuho
Summary: Tras años de iniferencia e infidelidades, Rin finalmente se decide a divorciarse y darse la oportunidad de vivir. Buscando encontrarse a sí misma, encuentra el amor en el lugar menos esperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Frente a Todos**

**Mizuho**

…**...**

Tras años de iniferencia e infidelidades, Rin finalmente se decide a divorciarse y darse la oportunidad de vivir. Buscando encontrarse a sí misma, encuentra el amor en el lugar menos esperado.

…...

**Capítulo 1**

El sol se colaba por las esquinas sin cubrir de la ventana por la gruesa cortina que la cubría. Un rayo directo a la cara que la sacó de su letargo, los ojos esmeralda rehuyeron a la claridad y la melena azabache cubriendo su rostro. Sentándose en la cama, vio a su lado y notó la cama intacta. Decidida a no llorar, se puso de pie, levantándose, abrió las cortinas por completo dejando que la luz inundara todo el lugar.

Dejando la cafetera funcionando, se dio un baño y vistiendo la yukata, se preparó el desayuno. Una vez terminó, recibió la primera llamada del día.

-¿Bueno?

-Rin-sama...

Su asistente Sayuki, le controlaba hasta la respiración, pero en estos momentos, lo prefería así, no estaba en condiciones de llevar las riendas de su propia vida.

-Dame 15 minutos...

-No olvide su computador, el chofer la estará esperando en 10 minutos... Tiene una reunión a las 9:30 y un almuerzo con el gerente de las tiendas a las 12:30...

-Kami, no estoy de humor...

Rin sabía que inevitablemente lo vería en algún momento del día. Sacó su mejor traje y se preparó para hacerle saber lo mucho que valía.

…...

Apenas llegó a la oficina le pidió a Sayuki que llamara a su abogado y que cancelara lo demás después del almuerzo.

-Tiene la tarde libre...

-¿Por qué?

-Es el cumpleaños de su sobrina...

Rin cerró los ojos, había olvidado comprarle un regalo.

-El regalo está en su oficina...

-Gracias, Sayuki... te debo la vida...

Al terminar la primera reunión. Rin vio a su abogado asomarse, le hizo señas de entrar.

-Takemi...

-Shippo, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien... mandaste por mí...

Rin lo invitó a tomar asiento y se puso de pie ella.

-Me voy a divorciar...

-¡Takemi-sama!

-No es un secreto, Shippo, si ya no quiere estar conmigo, pues adelante... Ahora... con las pulgas que llegó, con esas mismas se va... ¿me escuchas?

Shippo asintió.

-Firmamos una separación de bienes, la empresa es herencia de mi padre, así que no la puede tocar, si acaso llegó a comprar acciones, liquídaselas... El apartamento es mío antes del matrimonio y... ¡Ah! Mira qué tonta... le regalé un auto...

-¿Está a su nombre?

-No... es mío, pero lo compré ya casada...

-Todo lo que tiene que hacer es demostrar la infidelidad... conozco un detective, cobra 400 dólares la hora, pero tendrás tus pruebas...

-Shippo...

-Si demuestra la infidelidad, sólo se puede llevar lo que haya comprado con su dinero...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-¡Supongo entonces que me debe hasta los calzoncillos que lleve puestos!

Volviendo a la seriedad, Rin tomó asiento.

-Confío en tí, Shippo...

-No se prepocupe, Rin-sama...

-Y contrata al detective... quiero tener con qué responderle la próxima vez que me desafíe a demostrarlo...

Viéndose las manos, Rin se sacó los anillos y los lanzó dentro de la gaveta de su escritorio, Shippo no dijo una palabra.

-Cancela todas sus tarjetas de crédito.

-No puede si...

-Son mis cuentas, con una extensión. Ese pendejo no paga ni el aire que respira.

Shippo asintió y recogiendo sus papeles, se marchó.

…...

Apenas la pequeña destrozó el papel de envoltura, Rin agradeció a Kami por su asistente. La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza dándole las gracias a su tía y corrió de vuelta su padre, que le preparaba su nuevo Nintendo DSI.

-No es nada, mi amor... espero que lo disfrutes mucho...

Su hermana se le acercó ofreciéndole una bebida, Rin la recibió y sonrió.

-¿Fruit Punch?

-Están bautizados...

Las hermanas rieron a carcajadas. No llegó a tomar el primer sorbo, cuando su esposo, rodeándola por la cintura, le quitó el vaso.

-¡Oye!

-Esto tiene alcohol...

-¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? Déjala, tampoco es para emborracharnos...

-¿Acaso no le has dicho?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No... Inu, dame...

Inuyasha besó a su esposa en la mejilla.

-Kagome y yo vamos a intentarlo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Queremos tener otro bebé... Cómo serás de distraída...

Al ver cómo cambió el rostro de Rin, Inuyasha se arrepintió de hablar, Kagome le dio un codazo.

-Uno, no estoy embarazada y no lo estaré mañana, así que dame mi bebida y dos... ¡eres un tonto!

-No le pelees, Kagome...

-Rin...

Rin forzó una sonrisa.

-Estoy feliz por tí...

Abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz...

-Rin...

Rin se disculpó y se alejó de todos. Kagome estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza a su marido.

-Kagome...

-¡Por Kami que eres idiota!

-Amor, ¿qué pasó?

Tomando aire para así calmarse, Kagome lo dejó salir en un sonoro suspiro.

-Bankotsu no llegó anoche...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esta es la hora que Rin no sabe nada de él...

-¿Pero lo llamó?

-No... ni se molestó... llamó a Shippo y le pidió que preparara todo para el divorcio...

Inuyasha abrazó a su esposa, la besó en la sien, al apartarse notó la congoja en su rostro.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor...

-Es un imbécil... ¡Mira cómo la hace sufrir!

Inuyasha le dijo al oído que podía contratar unos matones y ajustar cuentas con él, Kagome rió y se aferró a su pecho.

-Es mi hermanita...

-Anda, amor... si te ve así, se pondrá peor... además, es el cumpleaños de la princesa...

Kagome vio hacia afuera y vio a su hija correr y jugar con sus amiguitos y el payaso.

-Es preciosa como su papi...

-Anda... yo atiendo los invitados, ve con Rin...

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Su vuelo se retrasó...

Inuyasha fue con los invitados, Kagome fue con su hermana, tocó la puerta del baño.

-Rin...

Al abrir la puerta, Rin le sonrió con los ojos rojos, la abrazó con fuerza.

-De verdad estoy feliz por tí...

-Y yo muy preocupada... olvídate de ese mequetrefe... vamos a disfrutar la tarde...

Rin asintió.

-Tienes razón...

Rin se dedicó a disfrutar la tarde con su sobrina. Casi al final de la fiesta, llegó el hermano de Inuyasha haciendo una gran alharaca.

-¿Dónde está mi princesita preciosa?

-¡TÍO!

Sesshoumaru la recibió con brazos abiertos y la llenó de besos.

-¡Mia!

-¡Tío, llegaste tarde!

-Perdóname, cariño, el avión se retrasó...

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, Sesshoumaru sonrió pensando que se veía adorable.

-Mira, princesa... te compré tu regalo en París...

Sesshoumaru le mostró una delicada muñeca francesa que le fascinó a la pequeña, dando brinquitos de alegría, abrazó a su tío.

-¿Ya sí me perdonas?

-¡Hai!

Poco después, la pequeña fue con su tía a mostrarle su muñeca. Al verla, Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió, la vio buscarlo con la mirada y saludarlo. Parecía haber un silencioso acuerdo mutuo en mantener distancia, tal vez porque sus respectivas parejas no soportaban al uno ni al otro. Inuyasha se acercó a él y lo saludó con una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Quieres un trago?

-Onegai... ¿Y el idiota?

-No vino...

-¡Qué sorpresa, es el cumpleaños de su sobrina!

-Pudiera decir lo mismo de tu mujer.

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio. Inuyasha preparó dos tragos de whisky.

-De todas formas... No tendrás que soportarlo por mucho...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se muda a la Siberia?

-Rin se va a divorciar...

-¿En serio?

-Sí... finalmente se dio cuenta de que eso no va a cambiar...

Sesshoumaru examinó el líquido en su vaso y se lo tomó todo de un sólo trago.

-¡Oye! ¡Es reserva especial!

-Quizás es hora de que yo haga lo mismo...

-Sesshoumaru...

No se diría más, Inuyasha sólo asintió.

-No quería decírtelo, hermano... pero me alegra que finalmente abras los ojos...

Sesshoumaru vio a su medio hermano.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Solo tú aún piensas que Sara te es fiel...

Apretando la mandíbula, no pudo decir nada. Hacía tiempo su actitud había cambiado y él mismo comenzaba a sospechar que los rumores eran ciertos.

…...

Apenas llegó a su apartamento y encontró una nota donde Sara le decía que se había ido a un spa por unos días y que volvería el lunes. Echándola a la basura, se dio un baño y al contemplar su cama, sintió náuseas. Se fue al cuarto de huéspedes, donde apenas pudo conciliar sueño. No sabía porqué, pero Rin rondaba su mente. Aquella sonrisa tan sincera que le ofreciera, su mirada cálida y los brazos simpre abiertos, dispuesta a ofrecerle descanso en su pecho.

Se descubrió a sí mismo excitado con sólo pensar su pecho, aquella piel suave y abundante que solía torturarlo en las reuniones familiares, tapándose la cara con la almohada se repitió a sí mismo que era un hombre casado a lo que su conciencia le gritó que no sería por mucho tiempo. Dándose vuelta y más desanimado se dijo que ella era una mujer casada; las palabras no por mucho tiempo hicieron eco en su mente.

Levantándose, se sirvió un poco de whisky y lo disfrutó mientras permitía que su mente se llenara de pensamientos de Rin. No dudó que su pequeña sobrina sacara a flote lo mejor de los dos, ciertamente no recordaba verla junto a la pequeña con otra expresión que no fuese de genuína felicidad.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Rin yacía en su cama viendo fijamente al techo. La muerte de sus padres en sus años de adolescencia la habían hecho crecer de manera vertiginosa, nunca quiso sentirse una carga para Kagome y tal vez aquella tragedia la había ayudado a superar lo que ahora enfrentaba. Calculando las cosas con calma, sabía que debía actuar rápido, con rabia y furia antes de dejarse engatusar por palabritas y regalos comprados con su dinero.

-Capaz y el pendejo ese me contagia algo... ¡Ahí sí lo mato, lo descuartizo y lo doy de alimento a los perros! Tendría que comprar perros primero... ¡Pero lo hago!

Dejando escapar un grito de impotencia, se tapó la cara con la almohada, sus prioridades acababan de cambiar. Hacía apenas unas semanas comenzó a amanecer fuera de la casa, la pregunta de cuánto tiempo llevaba aquello la invadió sintiendo asco de sí misma al pensar que llegaba de estar con la otra y luego se acostaba con ella. Sin tomar en cuenta la hora, se metió bajo la ducha con todo y ropa.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Me las vas a pagar una a una!

Dejando que el agua corriera libre sobre su piel, con la mente en blanco, de repente vino a ella una conversación con el hermano de su cuñado.

** -Flashback.-**

Estaban en una fiesta, ella fue más por su hermana que por el deseo de estar allí. Había discutido con Bankotzu y aún resentía sus palabras. Apartada, aguantaba las lágrimas para no lastimar su orgullo. Él se acercó lentamente y le ofreció su pañuelo.

-No te merece...

-¿Disculpa?

-Hacer llorar una belleza como tú... no te merece...

-No estoy llorando...

-Excelente, no deberías... no lo dejes ganar...

-¿Quién te nombró experto?

Con una sonrisita un tanto arrogante, le dijo que el que fuese hombre no significaba haberse quedado atrás en la escala evolutiva. Rin estalló en una sonora carcajada, levantando su trago brindó a eso.

-¿Ves? Eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes... y esa venita que estaba a punto de reventar en tu sien, ya desapareció...

-Eres un lanzado...

-Nada que ver...

Se quedaron en el jardín conversando gran parte de la noche. En un momento de silencio, lo atrapó viéndola fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada... Te pido disculpas por todo lo que Sara...

-No te corresponde...

-Pero es que...

-Tú eres una persona, ella es otra... Tú no tienes porqué pagar lo que ella rompe...

Sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, le dio un par de golpes y se lo llevó a la boca, era una forma común de encender un cigarrillo, pero para Rin había sido como en cámara lenta. Soltando la primera bocanada de humo.

-Pudiéramos ser más que simples conocidos...

Rin se carcajeó diciendo que con solo ser conocidos era suficiente para revoltear los celos de su mujer, no se quería imaginar ser amigos.

-Sí, bueno... tampoco soy la persona favorita de tu marido...

-Olvídate de ese idiota... Es así de pesado y cerrazónico...

** -Fin del Flashback.-**

…...

-Takemi-sama...

-¿Sí?

-Ya puede pasar...

-Gracias...

Rin entró en el consultorio médico. Al verla, el doctor la recibió y abrió el récord.

-No tienes los 6 meses desde que viniste... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-La verdad es que quisiera que me hicieras todas las pruebas... virales, todo lo que puedas...

-¿Pero sientes algo en específico?

-Hace apenas unas semanas descubrí que mi esposo tiene una amante... es mi esposo, Jinta, no uso protección...

Comprendiendo a la perfección, Jinta le indicó una larga lista de análisis y le hizo un examen completo.

-Si te tomas las muestras ahora, estarán listas en un par de días, yo te llamaré cuando tenga los resultados.

-Gracias...

-¿Souta sabe algo de esto?

-¡Kami, no! Onegai, no le digas nada...

-No te preocupes... recuerda que lo que se diga aquí, muere aquí...

-Gracias...

Rin se hizo los análisis de inmediato, ya sólo quedaba esperar los resultados.

…...

Decidiendo trabajar desde la casa, deseaba la paz y tranquilidad que pensó allí tendría. No bien tenía una hora cuando Bankotsu entró en el apartamento. Cerrando el documento en que trabajaba, se puso de pie cerrando la laptop.

-Disculpa... ¿Vives aquí?

-No comiences con tus pendejadas.

-No me busques, Bankotsu... no vayas temer lo que encuentres...

-¡Vengo de trabajar! Y tú deberías atender tus cuentas, no pude usar la tarjeta de crédito.

-La gallina de los huevos de oro, dejó de poner para los pendejos. ¿Dónde te pasaste el fin de semana? ¿Sabes qué? No me importa... ¿Al menos llevas las cuentas de con cuántas te acuestas?

-Ya vuelves con lo mismo, a ver ¿dónde lo pruebas? No eres más que palabras...

-No me importa, si en 5 minutos no te largas, ¡te saco a patadas!

-Vamos a ver... ¿Qué te parece si de ahora en adelante cada cual con lo suyo y todos felices?

-¡Felices un comino! Quiero el divorcio, Bankotsu.

…...

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento con una bolsa de comida, dejando su saco a un lado, se dirigió al comedor, apenas se sentaba vio a su mujer salir de la habitación.

-No tenías que comprar comida...

-¿Tú cocinando? Me daría indigestión.

-¡Sesshoumaru, respétame!

-¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡Una cualquiera exigiendo respeto!

-¡Yo soy una dama!

-No sé cuánto tiene de dama el dormir en otra cama, ni revolcarte con otro que no sea tu marido... ¡Pero de zorra, las tiene todas!

Indignada, Sara le dio una cachetada y tomó sus llaves antes de marcharse del apartamento. Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado y se concentró en comer sin inmutarse en los mil improperios que le lanzó antes de marcharse.

-"Con esa boca de cargador de puerto y me pide respeto..."

Sólo se mofó y continuó comiendo.

…...

Con el celular listo para marcar en un bolsillo, Rin continuaba insistiéndole a Banktosu que se marchara.

-¡Parece que se te olvida que la mitad de todo ésto es mío! ¡No me iré de aquí y perderé mis derechos!

Rin rió a carcajadas, acercándose lo tocó en la cara y bajando su mano por su pecho le habló.

-¿Qué malditos derechos? ¡Los perdiste todos en el momento en que se lo clavaste a la tipa esa!

Le apretó su hombría entre sus dedos con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Enfurecido, intentó golpearla pero tomando una posición defensiva, Rin le señaló sus logros en artes marciales.

-¿De verdad quieres aventurarte en ese campo?

Sintiéndose confiado, Bankotsu dio un paso adelante.

-¡Por favor! ¡Hace años que no vas a un torneo!

Rin esquivó su golpe y lo inmovilizó asegurándose de que sintiera dolor para que entendiera que iba en serio, se apartó.

-Correción, "cariño", hace años que tú no vas a un torneo...

Enfurecido, Bakotsu intentó golpearla, pero cada vez, Rin esquivó sus ataques.

-¿Acaso no te vas a rendir?

20 años de entrenamiento en artes marciales no eran para ser tomados a la ligera.

-No me obligues a lastimarte... sólo lárgate de mi casa...

Con el orgullo herido, Bankotsu tomó un abre cartas con la intención de usarlo como arma, al ver cómo lo sujetó, Rin se mofó y lo desarmó de una patada, al bajar el pie, lo golpeó de nuevo en la mano asegurándose de lastimarlo.

-Ya tienes dos dedos lastimados, ¿Quieres seguir?

El celular de Bankotsu comenzó a timbrar, Rin notó su nerviosismo de inmediato, era un timbre diferente al usual, comprendiendo el tipo de llamada que era, lo desafió a contestar pero él no se atrevió, finalmente Rin lo amenazó con llamar a la policía si no se iba. Banktosu decidió marcharse. Apenas estuvo sola, Rin llamó a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No me puedo quedar aquí esta noche...

-Puedes venir a mi casa...

-Gracias...

Tomando lo esencial, Rin se marchó. Quedarse allí era muy peligroso considerando que Bankotsu aún tenía las llaves de la casa.

…...

Rin estaba en su oficina, concetrada en su trabajo podía olvidarse del desastre que era su vida. Tocando a la puerta, entró Kagome llevando algo bien cubierto, pero aún así expedía un olor exquisito.

-¿Estás muy ocupada?

-No... ¿Qué es eso?

-Sólo algo que sé te alegrará...

Rin sonrió, lo primero que vino a su mente fue su postre favorito y no se equivocó al ver el trozo de tiramisú frente a ella.

-¡Kami te bendiga, hermanita!

Kagome rió a carcajadas y se acomodó en el sillón para los visitantes.

-¡Pero es que no lo puedo creer! ¡¿De verdad te pidió que le dieras muestras de su infidelidad?!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Aquello era tan estúpido como se pudiera imaginar, pero finalmente le daría las llaves a su libertad.

-Shippo contrató un detective privado, le daré sus tan ansiadas pruebas.

-¡Pero es que es inconcebible!

-Tal vez piensa que con eso me sugestiona... presumiéndose inocente, no sospecharé... pedazo de animal, si llega apestando a perfume barato y con labial en la camisa...

-¡Ay! ¡Kami, eso es horrible!

-No lo sé... Kagome, es algo que no me explico... la tipa que sea no es de gustos baratos... conoce de marcas caras...

-¿En serio?

-¡Que si no! Hace un mes llegó con un perfume carísimo, al menos 150 dólares, yo ni sabía cuál era, con un olor fuertísimo y supuestamente era para mí... Fue cuando me dí cuenta, era como si no me conociera, yo no uso ese tipo de perfumes... hasta me irritó la nariz.

Kagome respiró pesadamente.

-¡Es un tarado! Y... ¿Qué perfume era?

-El último de la línea nueva de Givenci... Ange ou Dèmon, edición limitada... Es un olor muy fuerte para mí...

-Sí, lo sé... la mujer de Sesshoumaru es casi accionista de Givenci...

-¿En serio?

-¡Uff! Cuando va a mi casa, hay que abrir todas las ventanas cuando se va, si no, ¡se queda ahí por horas!

Decidida a no dejarla sola, Kagome llevó su laptop a la oficina de Rin asegurándose que no se dejara arrastrar. Estaba a punto de invitarla a almorzar cuando Shippo se anunció.

-¡Shippo!

-Takemi-sama...

-¿Tienes algo?

-Tengo más que suficiente...

-¡Déjame verlo!

En las fotografías, se veía él con una mujer que claramente no era Rin, pero su rostro no era distinguible, estaban besándose, en restaurantes, y una dirección.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una dirección...

-Eso lo sé...

-Es un apartamento que tiene a nombre de su hermano... va ahí todas las tardes d de la noche y a veces se queda a dormir.

Rin se quedó callada, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido y cómo se había dejado tomar por tonta.

-Rin...

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tiene ese apartamento?

-...-

-Shippo...

-Más de 10 años...

Kagome se ahogó en un suspiro, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Rin...

-Jakotsu se fue de Japón después de casarnos... y él matuvo el apartamento...

-Rin, ¿qué...

-Así como lo oyes, Kagome... ha sido una farsa todo este tiempo... siempre ha estado con otra...

-Pero...

-Sería por tiempos... pero siempre hubo otra...

Quitándose las lágrimas del rostro con rabia, le pidió a Shippo que le tramitara el divorcio de inmediato. Con una reverencia, Shippo se retiró. Kagome le pidió a Sayuki cancelar todas las citas de Rin y se la llevó a su casa. En todo ese tiempo, Rin no había dicho una palabra.

-Rin, no es bueno que te lo tragues todo... ¡déjalo salir, desahógate!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sintiéndose impotente, Kagome recurrió a lo único que la sacaría de aquél trance.

-¿Souta? Souta, ¿me escuchas?

-Sí, Kagome... ¿Cómo están?

-Estamos bien... me preguntaba si... ¿podrías venir este fin de semana?

-¡Claro! ¡Mañana mismo salgo!

-¡Eso es genial! Entonces me llamas y me avisas a qué hora llegas...

-Kagome... ¿Cómo está Rin?

-No quiero que te alteres... pero por eso quiero que vengas...

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada grave... pero se va a alegrar mucho de verte...

Al cerrar la llamada, Kagome se sentó junto a Rin.

-Souta viene mañana...

Rin levantó la mirada y de manera casi automática, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¡¿Por qué lo llamaste?!

-Es la primera vez que hablas en una hora completa y sólo porque te lo menciono...

Kagome la recibió entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeña y la buscaba al lastimarse. Rin lloró como en ese entonces. De los tres hermanos era la menor y aunque no obtuvo trato preferencial de parte de su madre, era la única hija de su padre y consentida por sus hermanos. A raíz de un accidente de autos, los hermanos se quedaron solos. Siendo Rin aún menor de edad, Kagome y Souta se hicieron responsables por ella y la empresa de su padre que quedaba en las jóvenes manos. Kagome terminaba de estudiar administración y Souta comenzaba la medicina, viéndose envueltos en numerosas dificultades económicas, a Rin le tocó madurar a destiempo, con un poder legal, tomó su herencia y ayudó a sus hermanos.

…...

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí está, Frente a Todos, en estreno en vivo y directo, en su PC, tablet o celular más cercano! ^.^**

**¡Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews! Y gracias especiale D1, que me ayudaron a hace un tiempo a desarrollar esta idea.**

**Un abrazote, Mizuho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ya para la noche, Rin estaba decidida a ir al lugar. Kagome le rogaba no ir sola, que cuando menos esperara a que Inuyasha llegara. No pasó mucho cuando su esposo y cuñado llegaron. La pequeña se soltó del abrazo de su madre y corrió a los de su tío. Sesshoumaru la recibió con una sonrisa, la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-¡Mi princesita!

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara, tío?

La pequeña acarició su mejilla izquierda. Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó sus manos.

-Si me das un besito, verás como me sano pronto...

-Demo, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Hmm... me topé con una fiera salvaje...

Le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña, provocándole risas y carcajadas.

-¡Ya! Tío...

Sesshoumaru puso atención a lo que Kagome decía.

-Onegai, no puede ir sola, ve con ella, Inu...

-¿Ir a dónde?

Rin suspiró y dando un paso adelante se dirigió a Sesshoumaru.

-A un supuesto apartamento que Bankotsu tiene...

Sesshoumaru comprendió a la perfección y se ofreció a llevarla.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si es lo que deseas, te acompañaré...

-¡Sí!

Sin más, se marcharon, a punto de llegar al lugar, Sesshoumaru redujo la velocidad.

-Rin... ¿Aún lo quieres?

-...-

Hubo un silencio, cuando Sesshoumaru iba a hacer conjeturas, Rin le contestó.

-Me habrías preguntado hace un mes y tal vez te habría dicho que sí... esta mañana, lo habría pensado... la verdad es que no... ya no lo amo... ya no lo quiero... no quiero nada con él...

-¿Entonces para qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué lo complaces en darte la oportunidad de humillarte más?

Rin sacó una cámara de su bolsillo.

-Él me desafió a conseguir pruebas... Las tendrá...

…...

Llegaron al lugar, Rin se hizo pasar por amante de Bankotsu y consiguió que el administrador del edificio le abriera la puerta.

-No le diga nada, onegai... es una sorpresa...

-No se preocupe...

Una vez en el lugar Rin grabó todo el lugar, todos los muebles eran nuevos. Sólo quedaba esperar, se sentaron frente a la puerta con la cámara lista. Pasó una hora y escucharon sonidos, Rin encendió la cámara y al abrir la puerta, la expresión de Bankotsu era aquella del que veía un fantasma, totalmente pálido y con los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad, más aún la fue la de su amante al ver quién estaba frente a ella.

-¡SARA!

-Sesshoumaru, no es lo que crees, yo...

-¿Querías pruebas, Bankotsu? Aquí están tus pruebas...

-¡Apaga esa maldita cosa!

-¿Y regalarte la mitad de mi dinero? ¡Estás demente!

Rin enfocó a Sara, quien de inmediato se cubrió con un abrigo.

-Vamos, Sara, tu marido está presente, ¿qué otro testigo necesito?

Sesshoumaru se mofó de los dos.

-Se merecen uno al otro...

-No lo pude decir mejor...

-Dime, Rin... ¿me puedes dar una copia?

-Por supuesto...

Una vez Rin apagó la cámara, la guardó y se dispuso a salir del apartamento. Sara le hacía un teatrito a Sesshoumaru con lágrimas de cocodrilo y jurándole que no era como él pensaba. Sesshoumaru se quedó impávido, finalmente se la quitó de encima, Rin le hizo señas a Bankotsu de que le abriera paso.

-¿Y te crees que de aquí sales?

-No quieras pasarte de listo...

Abriéndose la chaqueta, Sesshoumaru dejó ver el mango de su pistola.

-Tengo 24 balas con tu nombre escrito... no me la pongas tan fácil...

Como quien saborea un exquisito plato, Sesshoumaru se lo quedó viendo. Rin logró salir del lugar y él la siguió caminando calmadamente.

…...

Conociendo a la perfección la situación de Rin, llegar a un interrogatorio en la casa de su hermana no era lo mejor, continuó conduciendo hasta un lugar apartado, compró un paquete de cervezas y le ofreció una. Acomodados sobre el capó del auto, admiraban el mar y las estrellas.

-Gracias...

-Por nada...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, lo siento tanto, tú...

-Mi matrimonio había alcanzado su fin hace tiempo... Simplemente dejó de importarme...

-¿Lo sabías?

-No que era con él... pero sí...

Rin vio su mejilla marcada.

-En verdad es una fiera salvaje...

-Lo pensó muy bien... giró los anillos hacia adentro para que las piedras me cortaran...

-¡Qué bajo!

-¿Y sabes algo de esos dedos inmovilizados que tiene él?

Rin sonrió y tomó un poco de cerveza, le gustaba que tuviera el tacto suficiente para no mencionarle su nombre e hizo una nota mental de hacer lo mismo.

-Intentó golpearme cuando le pedí el divorcio... ¡Kami, no sabe la suerte que tiene de que estuvieras ahí!

-¿En serio?

-¡Arghh! ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Como desees...

…...

Con el paso de las horas, Sesshoumaru notó que Rin temblaba del frío, dejando el arma en la guantera, le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros, ella lo vio y le sonrió agradeciéndole.

-No es nada...

-Tú y tu hermano son una casta ya extinta de caballeros...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Es en serio... ella no sabe lo que hizo y se va a arrepentir por el resto de su vida...

-Pienso lo mismo de ese idiota...

Rin sólo le sonrió y levantó su botella, que ya estaba vacía. El que el six pack se acabara era un indicio que era la hora de volver. Una vez llegaron a la casa de sus hermanos, Sesshoumaru la ayudó a bajar del auto. Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias... por todo...

-Es un placer...

Cada uno por su parte, no comprendía cómo era posible que el otro fuese víctima de tal traición, ciertamente ninguno parecía ante los ojos del otro merecedor de aquél golpe tan bajo.

…...

Negado a aceptar la derrota y haciéndose la víctima, Bankotsu demandó a Rin y la llevó ante un tribunal. Al juez verla más calmada que de costumbre, le preguntó si acaso pensaba que aquello era un juego.

-La verdad es su señoría, que esto no tiene razón de ser. Nos casamos con separación de bienes, si él en esos 4 años no trabajó y no produjo un centavo, no es responsabilidad mía. Razón del divorcio, infidelidad, me desafió a encontrar pruebas...

Shippo se levantó con un DVD en las manos y citó que era una evidencia. Al ver el video donde Bankotsu y su amante eran sorprendidos en el apartamento, el juez falló a favor de Rin.

…...

Viéndose finalmente liberada, Rin decidió que un cambio de ambiente sería lo mejor para ella, dejando las empresas en manos de su hermana, quiso tomarse las vacaciones que siempre deseó. La noche antes de viajar, Kagome la ayudaba a empacar y Mia veía atenta.

-¿En serio vas a estar bien?

-Vete tranquila, Inu es un excelente administrador...

-Pero es que él está concentrado en su propia empresa...

-Rin, puedo controlar la empresa por el tiempo que te vayas...

Rin sonrió y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

-De verdad te lo agradezco...

-Es una lástima que vayas a vender el apartamento es precioso...

-No quiero nada que él haya tocado... me da asco, véndelo todo y lo que no puedas vender, pégale fuego...

Kagome rió a carcajadas pensando en dónde iba a hacer una hoguera de semejante tamaño.

-Bueno, te deposito el dinero tan pronto lo venda todo, cómprate algo bonito, gástalo en tí...

Rin sonrió. La pequeña se acercó a su tía.

-¿Te vas de viaje, tía?

-Sí, cariño...

-¿Y cuándo vuelves?

-No lo sé, princesa...

Mia la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te vas por que tu esposo te hizo daño?

Rin acarició las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Me lastimó mucho... me voy para sanarme...

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña le pidió que no se olvidara de ella. Rin sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Cómo crees que vaya a olvidarme de tí? ¡Eso nunca, cariño!

…...

Ya en el aeropuerto, antes de embarcar, Rin le dio un último abrazo a su hermana y le entregó una carta para Sesshoumaru. Kagome sonrió y le prometió que se la entregaría. Vio a su hermana partir con el corazón en las manos.

-Ojalá encuentres la felicidad, hermanita...

Esa misma noche, Sesshoumaru fue a casa de su hermano y apenas saludó a la pequeña le preguntó a Kagome por Rin.

-Su vuelo llega a las 3 de la mañana... supongo que no me llamará hasta mañana...

-Vaya...

-Dejó esto para tí...

Sesshoumaru recibió el sobre y sintió un golpe seco en su pecho.

-No sé cuándo vuelva... se fue con boleto abierto...

-En verdad es lo mejor...

Kagome tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te digo esto como tu cuñada que te quiere y se preocupa por tí... deberías hacer lo mismo...

-No puedo...

-Claro que sí, Inuyasha puede hacerse cargo de todo por el tiempo que sea necesario...

-Lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es el trabajo, Kagome...

-Trabajar de más no te va a ayudar...

…...

Rin estuvo en varias cuidades de España y Portugal, fue a Francia, primero en las ciudades más pequeñas y luego fue a París. Apenas tenía dos días allí cuando llegó al hotel y escuchó una voz familiar, al darse vuelta, vio la cabellera platinada, inconfundible, aquella voz rasposa y sexy no podía de ser nadie más.

-Se-¿Sesshoumaru?

Al escuchar su nombre, se dio media vuelta y una sonrisa se escurrió de sus labios.

-¡Rin!

Un fuerte abrazo como saludo y fue todo lo que se necesitó, la sensación cálida de estar en brazos de otra persona, inconscientes de cómo el perfume de uno embriaga al otro arrastrándolos en una nube seductora, al separarse, la vio con unas incipientes lágrimas en sus ojos, acarició sus mejillas apartando las lágrimas.

-No llores, preciosa...

-Kami, de todos los lugares, encontrarnos aquí...

-Es una coincidencia... no sabía que estabas en París...

-Su habitación está lista, monsieur...

-Sí... Rin... Si me das unos minutos para acomodarme... me encantaría invitarte a cenar... Si no tienes planes...

-Sí...

-Ya veo... bueno, entonces será en otra...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No tengo... es decir...

-Perfecto...

Ambos se encaminaron al ascensor, al ver que bajaban en el mismo piso, sólo sonrieron pero al notar que las habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra, Sesshoumaru sintió como se le erizaba la piel, la vio entrar en su habitación y se concentró en la suya. Propinó al botones y le dio específicas instrucciones sobre una flor.

-¿Sólo una?

-Sólo una...

Con 20 euros extras entre las manos el botones se marchó con la extraña petición del huésped.

…...

Una hora exacta había pasado cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Rin abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio frente a ella fue aquella flor con pétalos color amarillo salmón y los bordes rojos carmesí, un clavel realmente hermoso. Con su reacción, Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente, Rin le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y dejando la flor en un vaso con agua, se encaminó hacia el ascensor con él.

Aparentemente desconectada con el ambiente que la rodeaba y completamente ajena a su sensualidad innata, precisamente el vestido que había escogido resaltaba sus atributos y atraían hacia ella toda clase de miradas y despertaban en su acompañante toda clase de pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru le sacaba buena partida a su estatura, pudiendo observar su escote sin necesidad de disimular, Rin sólo levantó la mirada y le sonrió, le confesó estaba emocionada de encontrarse con alguien conocido después de esos dos meses y que hasta estaba pensando en volver a Japón. Sesshoumaru le aseguró que debía hacerlo sólo cuando se sintiera preparada.

La cena fue divertida, con un incesante coqueteo por parte de los dos, entre bromas y risas se colaban suaves caricias, el vino nunca faltaba en las copas, al salir del restaurante, Rin vio la hora y comentó que la noche aún era joven, Sesshoumaru sonrió y levantando la mano le hizo señas de detenerse a un carruaje que pasaba. Pagándole por adelantado, le pidió un paseo por las calles de París. Debido al frío y estar al descubierto, Rin se refugió en sus brazos.

-Mi chal no es suficiente para esto...

-Cuando quieras, preciosa...

Abriendo su gabardina, Sesshoumaru le brindó calor y disfrutando a la vez de tener la piel suave y abundante de su pecho rozando contra él, maldiciendo su camisa de diseñador por separarlo de tan exquisito privilegio.

Pasaron junto al Arco del Triunfo y la torre Eiffel, al ver el museo, Rin suspiró diciendo que deseaba ir.

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana?

-Es un museo... ya he ido sola a otros, es más aburrido de lo que piensas...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Pero éste es el Louvre, preciosa...

-Aún así... es un museo...

-Entonces te prometo que cuando termine mis negocios, vendremos juntos...

-¿En serio?

-Claro, preciosa... no vine sólo a trabajar... me quedaré unos días después de terminar...

-¡Eso es genial!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Mientras se dirigían al hotel, Rin buscó más calor apretándose contra él, él bajó la mirada para verla y acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pulgar rozó sus labios y antes de reaccionar su dedo fue reemplazado por sus labios, era un beso tierno, apenas un roce. Se separaron sintiendo un cosquilleo en los labios, Rin sonrió al verlo con las mejillas coloradas, apenas intentó balbucear cuando ella lo volvió a besar, deslizando su lengua en el interior de su boca, aferrada a su cuello, sentía cómo le respondía. Se separaron lentamente, como quien no desea despertar de tan delicioso sueño.

Una vez en el hotel, Sesshoumaru la ayudó a bajar y caminando muy cerca, se dirigieron al ascensor. Pensando en no aprovecharse de las copas de más, Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta su puerta y esperó que abriera antes de despedirse.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin...

-Sé lo que piensas... tengo razón cuando dije en Japón que hombres como tú ya no existen...

Sesshoumaru la guió hasta su cama y la ayudó desatándole las sandalias. Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-No lo harías ni aunque me encuentre al borde de la inconsciencia...

-Los dos estamos pasados de copas...

-Tal vez... Te he visto sonreír más esta noche que en los 5 años que llevo conociéndote...

-Rin...

-Sé que no soy tu tipo... pero ésta es Rin... la tonta que siempre se enamora del hombre incorrecto...

Y cómo deseaba ser el hombre correcto, pero precisamente por eso, aprovecharse de su embriaguez pesaba como una tonelada en su conciencia. No pudo evitar sentirse como una alimaña al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando sus mejillas antes de que las lágrimas rodaran más, la besó con una increíble ternura.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte... pero éste no es el momento...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Descansa, onegai...

…...

Segura de haberlo arruinado todo, Rin se levantó desganada. Apenas pasaba por el lobby cuando el gerente la detuvo.

-Madame Takemi...

-¿Sí?

-Tiene un mensaje...

Le entregó un pequeño sobre y se alejó. Al abrirlo, Rin encontró una tarjeta con pulcra caligrafía y en japonés. _"Gracias por tan maravillosa velada"._ Y estaba firmada SK. Rin sonrió pensando que tal vez no todo estaba arruinado y se prometió a sí misma controlar las copas.

…...

Sesshoumaru estaba en un restaurante conversando con otros empresarios apenas bastó un vistazo a la puerta, ella estaba en la entrada, perdió el hilo de la conversación y se quedó ido viéndola.

-Koudei...

-Sí... si me disculpan unos minutos...

Poniéndose de pie fue por ella, al verlo, no pudo evitar sentir las mejillas coloradas.

-Hola... ¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien, gracias... ¿Y tú?

-De maravillas... Ahora estoy un poco ocupado... pero... ¿Podrías acompañarme a cenar esta noche?

-¿No tienes compromisos?

-Sí... pero de verdad disfrutaría mucho tu compañía...

Rin apenas reaccionó y asintió. Sesshoumaru sonrió y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito onix, susurrándole al oído le rogó no escatimar y lucir despampanante.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Onegai...

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, se disculpó y volvió a su mesa. Rin guardó la tarjeta un poco extrañada por su actitud. Al momento de pagar lo hizo con su tarjeta Platino. Pensando en remedirse por la noche anterior y que tal vez él se ofendería si no utilizaba la tarjeta, decidió hacer lo posible por atraer más su atención.

Fue de compras, apenas entró en el lugar y supo que estaba en el lugar indicado.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, madame?

Rin sonrió al ver cómo la juzgaba por su vestimenta, jeans, sandalias y una blusa sencilla.

-Busco un vestido de gala...

Pensando en deshacerse de ella pronto, la asistente le mostró algunos de los trajes más caros. Rin sonrió y pensando en la tarjeta de Sesshoumaru, pidió el que más llamó su atención.

-El rojo que está en exhibición... talla 5, por favor...

-Ese es un Christian Dior, madame...

-Lo sé, cariño, vivo en el planeta tierra... talla 5...

La asistente llamó a la gerente. Al ver que le objetaban el probarse un vestido, Rin se incomodó. Sintiéndose como atrapada en una parodia de mujer bonita, le reclamó a la gerente todos los peros.

-Pensé que el propósito de la tienda es vender...

-Me temo que no podemos permitir que se mida el vestido sin una garantía...

-Esta no es la manera de tratar un cliente...

Rin realmente quería ese vestido y decidió hacerlo rápido, sacó su tarjeta platino y fue suficiente para medirse el vestido, eligió de inmediato zapatos y cartera. Viéndose en el espejo sonrió segura de que llenaría sus expectativas y se vio el cuello vacío.

-Soy nueva en París... ¿Hay joyerías cerca de aquí?

-Sí, madame... en la misma cuadra, a la esquina...

-Gracias...

Al momento de pagar, Rin tomó la tarjeta platino antes de que la pasaran y entregó la negra. al verla, la gerente tartamudeó y hasta le temblaban las manos. Rin sólo sonrió. Pidió que le llevaran las compras al hotel.

-Como desee, madame, ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo más?

-No juzgues un libro por su portada...

Rin se marchó, en la joyería, eligió una gargantilla de platino con un pendiente de diamante. Pensando que sería abusar de la confianza de Sesshoumaru, pagó con su propia tarjeta.

…...

Vestido con frac y corbatín, Sesshoumaru tocó la puerta de Rin, por adelantado había enviado un ramo de gardenias blancas. Deseoso por ver lo que Rin había elegido para esa noche, esperó paciente a que abriera. Al verla sintió cómo se le secaba la boca, como la noche anterior, sabía elegir a la perfección lo que resaltaba sus atributos, un vestido rojo con un marcado escote al frente y ceñido a su figura, mejor que aquél vestido sólo le quedaba su piel, el pelo recogido en un peinado alto y la gargantilla invitaba a saborear su cuello, ella le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué tal?

-Deliciosa... ¡ehem! Te queda muy bien...

Rin sonrió y con un beso de labios abiertos en la mejilla, le devolvió la tarjeta agradeciéndole las flores y el vestido.

-Es un placer...

…...

Como la cena no era hasta entrada la noche, Sesshoumaru la llevó primero a la ópera, Rin le dijo impresionada que las boletas estaban agotadas. No queriendo presumir sólo le respondió que para él no existe la palabra no. Rin se preguntó si aquello incluía las respuestas de las mujeres.

Al salir de la ópera, Rin le comentaba apasionada acerca de la música y los sentimientos. Sesshoumaru la escuchó sin decir una palabra.

-Lo siento... debo estar aburriéndote a muerte...

-Para nada... te estoy conociendo...

-¿Ah?

-La verdadera Rin... Llevaba muchos años escondida...

Rin bajó la mirada un poco sonrojada, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ver através de ella? De pronto se sintió como una chiquilla saliendo con un experimentado amante. Notando su repentino silencio, Sesshoumaru la atrajo en un dulce beso, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Trataremos de remediar lo del hombre incorrecto...

-¡¿Ah?!

Echándose una risa ronca y sexy, Sesshoumaru delineó sus mejillas y hasta su cuello, acarició el pendiente de la gargantilla.

-Es una pieza exquisita... realmente habría elegido algo parecido...

-Gracias...

Acariciando su oreja con sus labios, le dijo que el que hubiese pagado por ello no la comprometía en absolutamente nada.

-¿Dejar elegir cosas costosas no es parte de tu plan de conquista?

-La verdad es que eso me va y me viene... Sólo lo hice porque es una cena de gala y quería que me acompañaras sin ningún tipo de excusas...

Rin se mordió el labio pensando en si decirle que él no pagó por la gargantilla. Quedó muda cuando le dijo con su lóbulo entre los dientes que elegir cosas costosas no tenía sentido si no sabía cómo usarlas y eso era lo que la separaba de las demás mujeres.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tienes un gusto exquisito para vestir, Rin... sabes usar tus atributos a tu favor... puede ser un vestido de 20 o de 2,000 euros y sabes cómo lucírtela...

-¿Es eso lo único que te interesa?

-Jamás...

Negada a dejarse enredar por palabras bonitas, Rin lo vio incrédula, pero aquella mirada ambarina la derretía y derribaba toda barrera.

-Eres una mujer sensual y excitante... ¡todo en tí me vuelve loco, me desesperaba saber que estabas prohibida!

Rin se encontraba difícil de creer lo de ser sensual y excitante, habiendo salido de un matrimonio tan desastroso, lo último que pensaba de ella era como una mujer sensual, se veía más bien como una mujer que no supo mantener el deseo de su marido a raya. Al ver su mirada llena de inseguridades, Sesshoumaru supo que no estaba lista, dándole un último beso, se acomodó en el asiento.

-Él es un imbécil que no supo apreciarte. ¡Rin, supéralo ya!

-Dices que soy una mujer sensual... dices tantas cosas que no son verdad, Sesshoumaru yo no...

-¡Lo eres! Y en todo caso no me interesa que otros hombres te vean como te veo yo...

-Sesshoumaru...

-¡Te quiero sólo para mí! Quiero besarte y no dejar un solo rincón de tu cuerpo sin marcar, perderme entre tus deliciosos muslos y hacerte llegar sólo con mi lengua y saborearte a plenitud, hacerte el amor y que claves tus uñas en mi espalda...

-Puedes tener a cualquier mujer...

-¡Pero no quiero a cualquiera, te quiero a tí!

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sólo tomó aire buscando calmarse. Tomó su mano y la besó.

-Sólo... prométeme que no tomarás ninguna decisión apresurada...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario... sólo dame la oportunidad...

Durante el resto de la noche, Rin pensó que realmente lo había arruinado todo, Sesshoumaru no volvió a seducirla tan abiertamente. Cuando la invitó a bailar, volvió a halagar su vestido y le dijo que realmente lucía hermosa. Pronto se sintió adicta a sus labios, esperando el beso que nunca llegó, ya no acariciaba su espalda con sus dedos, ya no rozaba sus manos.

Al despedirse, la besó en la mejilla antes de abrir su puerta y eso fue todo. Sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta, comprendió que finalmente un hombre de verdad se había fijado en ella y por sus inseguridades lo había alejado. Esa noche lloró hasta dormirse no pudiendo creer cuantas babosadas había dicho en una sola noche.

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Mizuho reportándose! Perdonen la larga espera, pero crecer duele y nos quita todo lo que se pueda llamar tiempo libre . Mi no guta!**

**No sé que pasó con lo del perfil de la historia, sí es Rin – Sessh, y recuerdo marcalo, ya lo arreglaré.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me encantan!**

**Muchos abrazos!**

**Mizuho**


End file.
